Trivia Murder Party 2
Trivia Murder Party 2 is one of the games that will be featured in The Jackbox Party Pack 6. Gameplay Trivia Murder Party is a deviously funny trivia game where getting questions wrong leads to fighting for your life in a variety of strange and challenging mini-games. Trivia Murder Party 2 is the most frequently requested sequel of all the Party Pack games and it’s finally on its way in Party Pack 6. While most of the game details are still shrouded in mystery, we can confirm that, in Trivia Murder Party 2, the serial killer host has moved back into his childhood home, a Murder Hotel that his family has run (and killed people in) for generations. Like any good (or bad) horror movie sequel the stakes are higher, the surprises are bigger, and the clichés are abundant. Without spoiling much more, the game will include: * New questions * Dastardly new mini-games * Cursed “gifts” * Weird new ways to die * Enhanced audience features Okay, okay a couple more cryptic hints but this is it for now: * Keys * Mirrors * Wigs * Swords * Daddy issues * Funhttps://jackboxgames.com/2019/03/30/trivia-murder-party-2-is-coming-to-jackbox-party-pack-6/ Known Features In the writing and drawing minigames (which are called "Killing Rooms"), players and audience members vote for their favorite response, and the one with the fewest votes dies. In competition minigames, safe players play along if one or two players are in the Killing Room. The audience still has its own score, but it will only be shown once, before the final round. In the final round, the audience runs to the exit along with the players, and may win the game itself. Its starting position will depend on its score in relation to the players'. It moves up to three spaces each question based on the percentage of correct responses. During the final round, players are scored based on their selected and unselected choices at the end of the timer, which has been reduced to 12 seconds without extended timers. Players can lock in their answers by pressing "submit," to end the timer earlier. Audience members still need to press "submit" in time for their answers to count. Also, once the leading player comes within 2 spaces of escaping, a barrier blocking the exit is revealed requiring all three right answers to a question (including the living player, who now must also play the third choice) to break through and win, but it may be broken if enough players bump into it. The player doll avatars have been shown on Jackbox Games's twitter, as follows: * The Screamer (Shown June 5th) * The Jester (Shown June 8th) * The Believer (Shown June 12th) * The Sheriff (Shown June 15th) * The Alpha (Shown June 18th) * The Nerd (Shown June 22nd) * The Red Herring (Shown June 26th) * The Lovers (Shown June 29th) Minigames Minigames or parts of minigames carried over from the original Trivia Murder Party are labeled with an asterisk (*). Chalices* A set of as many chalices as there are players (but no less than 4) is shown. All safe players and ghosts choose a chalice to drop a poison pellet in. If any players do not poison a chalice in time, their choice is made for them randomly. If there are no safe players (or in a single-player game), half of the chalices will be poisoned at random. After all poison pellets have been dropped, each at-risk player chooses a chalice to drink from. Any player that drinks from a poisoned chalice or doesn't make a choice in time will die. All players that successfully poisoned another player will receive $500 for each player they killed. If multiple players poisoned the same cup that killed players, all poisoning players receive full prizes. Dictation The murderer types out a piece of writing to the players at a relatively fast pace. The text is also displayed on-screen one sentence at a time. Players must type out as much of what the murderer says as possible. Typing is stopped soon after the murderer finishes reading. * If there are 1 or 2 players at risk, all players get to play. If there are any safe players that types more correct words than the at-risk player.The at-risk player(s) dies. If there are 3 or more players at risk, only at-risk players play. The player that types the fewest correct words dies. If there is a tie for last, all tied players die. Donations It's a 2-player game where each at-risk player is given $500. Each of the at-risk players must donate money to each other. Whoever has the most money at the end dies. However, if your opponent ends up with $800 or more, the murderer will kill you instead. Gifts A chest of gifts is presented to the at-risk players. Each player must choose a gift and use whatever item is inside. Known items include: * Nothing: No effect. * Money: Player receives $50. * Mother's Wig: Player puts on the wig. If wearing the wig, the host will allow you to get away with one incorrect answer. It can also send 1 or 2 players who got question right to one of the killing rooms. * "Grandma's" Knife*: '''Player chooses a finger to cut off. In future questions, the answer slot corresponding to the lost finger (index finger for answer 1, middle for 2, ring for 3 and pinky for 4) will not be available to the player. When the player dies, the effect is removed, and the knife is passed on to another player (effect still unclear). * '''Grandpappy Jack's Glasses: '''Players puts on the glasses. During every question from then on, the contents on the player's device will be messed up in some fashion, similar to You Don’t Know Jack: Full Stream’s screws. When the player dies, the effect is removed, and all living players will experience it instead. * '''Hat: '''Unknown * '''Bomb: '''Unknown High Rollers Every at-risk player rolls 3 dice whoever rolls the highest dies. Every safe player gets a dice and gives it to the person of their choice to increase their chances of getting a high number and die. Loser Wheel* The at-risk player simply spins the Loser Wheel, which has 5 times as many "Death" spaces as "Life" spaces. If the wheel stops on a "Death" space, the player will die. If the wheel stops on a "Life" space, the player lives. Mind Meld A category is shown to the players, such as "one of Shakespeare's Tragedies". All players write an answer that fits the category. Any at-risk player that writes the same answer as another player, writes an answer that doesn't fit the category, or doesn't answer dies. Mirror The ghost of Aunt Mildred (an NPC) writes a word on a mirror, demonstrating her consistent style of handwriting for players to remember. Then, she will write another word, but the safe players will also each write one on the mirror at the same time. The writing on the mirror is displayed in real-time. Once writing time is over, the at-risk players must identify and type out the word that Aunt Mildred wrote to survive. If they get it wrong or don't answer, they die. Password Each at-risk player is asked to submit a real 4-letter English word as their password. Then, safe players and ghosts try to guess the passwords before time runs out. If a guess has a letter in the right spot, the letter will be shown to the players. If a password is guessed, the player that submitted the word dies. Otherwise, the player survives. Phones Each at-risk player is given a telephone, which they operate on their controller like a real rotary phone. Phone numbers are displayed on-screen. Each player must dial one of the numbers correctly before the timer runs out. Once a number is dialed successfully, it is removed and cannot be dialed again by another player, and the dialer leaves alive. Any players that fail to dial a valid number in time die. The amount of numbers given is fewer than the number of players at risk, so at least one player will fail. Quiplash Players play a short round of Quiplash. At-risk players are given a prompt to come up with a funny response to. The responses are then pitted against each other. All other players and audience members vote on their favorite answer, and whoever wrote the answer with the least votes dies. Rules Each at-risk player will have to follow as many rules at possible. Whoever follows the fewest rules after time is up dies. Scratch Card Each at-risk player gets a scratch card. They have to scratch at least 3 $ to win. They can keep scratching to get more money. But if they get 1 skull they die and no money is gained (There are 2 skulls on each scratch card) Skewers A box with a grid of spaces is presented to the players. Players at risk must choose a space to hide in. Without seeing the chosen spaces, each safe player and ghost chooses a row or column to run a sword through. Once all choices are made, the swords are inserted, and any players that were impaled by a sword die. Each player who successfully stabs a player with their sword receives a bonus of $500. Skull Dice Every at-risk player rolls a dice. They have to keep rolling to get more points. Each safe player has a die as well and every time they roll a skull the at-risk player's points goes up by one. Whoever gets the lowest amount of points dies. But if someone gets over 21 points they die instead. Tattoos Each at-risk player draws a new tattoo for the killer, which are shown to everyone. Once drawing time is over, all players and audience members vote on the '''best tattoo. The player that drew the tattoo with the least votes dies. If there is a tie for last, all tied players die. Ways to Die Deaths with * returned from Trivia Murder Party. * Bear trap * Electrocuted * Explosion* * Freezing up and Shattered * Inflate like a balloon and popped * Nails* * Slice and Dice* * Sniper Gallery The-screamer.PNG The-jester.PNG The-believer.PNG The-sheriff.PNG The-alpha.PNG The-nerd.PNG The-red-herring.PNG The-lovers.PNG References 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-k6-hOW-xk 3. ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2XgyplF3m0